Sea Cucumber Girl/Yume
Yume is a friendly Sea Cucumber Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “For going out of your way to be friendly, you can have this. It is resistant to electricity so you should be able to strengthen your equipment with it.” (+1 Beautiful Coral) “For going out of your way to be friendly, I’ll give you some money. An adventure requires money, right?” (+375G) “You will get injured a lot on this continent. It’s dangerous, so please take this.” (+1 High-Quality Herb) “Will you give me some fresh fish? I want to suck out their essence.” (Give Fish?) *Yes - “Thank you. I won’t forget your kindness.” (+30Affinity) *No - “Well, that’s understandable. We are enemies after all.” “I want to do a little shopping. Will you give me some money?” (Give 225G?) *Yes - “Thank you. I won’t forget your kindness.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Well, that’s understandable. We are enemies after all.” “Can I have a herb, just in case?” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Thank you. I won’t forget your kindness.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Well, that’s understandable. We are enemies after all.” “I wonder where Shellfish Girl ran off to? Whenever I get thirsty I can wring some good soup out of her.” “Sea cucumbers are gentle creatures. We are a race that hates conflict. You could say we are the pacifists of the sea. So then why did I attack you? Even I can be in a bad mood sometimes.” “Despite my appearance, I am good at digging. Be gentle if you find us buried I the sand.” “Such lovely weather today. After this fight, maybe the Shellfish Girl and I should bask in the sun.” “Don’t fool around just because I am a sea cucumber. Do you want me to slurp out your bodily fluids?” “It’s been storming a lot recently. Whenever it does I bury myself in the sand.” “The Shellfish Girl is my friend. Whenever I get hungry she lets me suck out some of her fluids.” “This sea cucumber lower body is used to drain the fluids from my prey. But I stop before they die… Usually.” “We reproduce using semen that we squeeze out. Do you want to try it? Then be good and put your penis in the mouth of this sea cucumber.” “Sea cucumbers are also things that can swim in the sea. As for me… I am a terrible swimmer.” “Sea cucumbers are a type of animal that can spit their internal organs at their enemy. I wonder if it would be possible for me to do it too?” *Don’t be ridiculous - “I suppose… It’s certainly not something my upper body is designed for.” (+10 Affinity) *Go for it! - “N-No way! This is my body we’re talking about!” *I’ll give you a demonstration! - “C-Cut that out! It will give me nightmares!” (-5 Affinity) “I get asked this a lot but… How do you think we are related to Leech Girls?” *You are the same race - “I sometimes think so too… But the truth is we are completely different species.” *You aren’t related - “Yeah, the Leech Girls are completely different species. It’s quite strange, given how similar we are.” (+10 Affinity) *One of you is imitating the other - “No, that’s not it… We don’t act similarly at all.” “The ‘Sea-Dweller’ race includes a lot of different species. From Sea Cucumbers and Shellfish to Jellyfish and Sea Anemones. With such a wide variety of ‘Sea-Dweller’ monsters, what kind of monster do you think our ancestor was?” *Scylla - “Yeah, that’s right. If you trace our ancestry you will find that we are all sub-species of Scylla. Or more precisely, the original Scylla race. With tentacles and soft bodies, our ancestors were giant monsters that lurked in the deep sea.” (+10 Affinity) *Lamia - “That’s a big nope. Snakes are not even the same family. We are a subspecies of Scylla. Or more precisely, the original Scylla race. With tentacles and soft bodies, our ancestors were giant monsters that lurked in the deep sea.” *Human - “...What would make you think that? We are a subspecies of Scylla. Or more precisely, the original Scylla race. With tentacles and soft bodies, our ancestors were giant monsters that lurked in the deep sea.” “Do you know what we eat?” *Bodily fluids - “Yes, we suck out bodily fluids with this sea cucumber body. That includes sweat and semen, fufufuu. Of course we make sure our partners enjoy the process too. It is easier to suck out fluids if they aren’t resisting.” (+10 Affinity) *Flesh - “Sorry, but we don’t eat meat. Killing for food would be unbearable for sea cucumbers. We are pacifists.” *Sand - “Ordinary sea cucumber might, but we do not eat sand. Wait, were you making fun of me?” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Yume can be found in the Indoor Beach of the Pocket Castle, where she is chasing Shelly around a palm tree. Basic Greeting: Yume: "Hey, wait up..." With Shelly: Yume: "Oh, Shelly. ♪ Come on, let me have drink!" Shelly: "Kyaaa! Help meee!" Yume: "Ahahaha. Wait up. ♪ " Shelly: "Ufufuuu..." Sonya: "(They seem to be having fun.)" With Isabelle: Yume: "Sea anemones are so aggressive. Sea cucumbers are pacifists. We just want to live in peace." Isabelle: "I am carnivorous Are you trying to impose your selfish values onto me?". Yume: "Aren't you imposing values in return?" Isabelle: "That's imposing values about values in return... I forgot why we are arguing." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Sea Company" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Setouchi